In the foregoing co-pending application a 40.degree. angular stroke of the pivoted release lever is required to actuate the linkage for adjustment of the seat back recliner hinge disclosed therein. In order to meet requirements for a commercial embodiment of such seat back adjuster, a reduction in hand lever travel was necessary which could not be achieved with the prior linkage, as employed for use in actuating ratchet recliners such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,223,946, 4,223,947, and 4,355,846 all of which include a pivoted cam for locking a toothed pawl in engagement with a toothed sector for any adjustment position in the seat back hinge bracket.